The Rogue Brigades
by BeckoningTrack
Summary: Sean has had his share of fighting. Living on a planet during civil war, thats the way it has to be. But when he encounters a girl, his whole life gets turned upside-down. Rated T for minor swearing and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own "The Ghost Brigades." It is owned by John Scalzi, except for my O.C's. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _him_

 _any minute now._ I thought, looking at my watch. I was bloodstained and bruised, dark, brown hair caked in dirt. I was currently hiding in the bushes, waiting for my target to enter the lot. _Where are they?_ I wondered. then, a dark black SUV, without any headlights on, rolled into the parking lot. _This must be them_ , I thought. I then realized how exposed I was, and that if they looked my way, the entire plan could go up in smoke. I made sure none was looking, and headed over to another spot where they couldn't see me.

Two men got out of the car, and shut their doors. They looked like your basic guard, nondescript suits, dark tinted sunglasses, and an earpiece. One had black hair, and the other a lightish brown. The black haired one looked around 6'3, and the other around 6'5. they opened up the trunk, and pulled out a suitcase. they then took two separate keys, and opened the suitcase at the same time.

 _What are they doing? what is that?_ It looked like a jumpsuit, completely covered in matte black fabric. I wondered how much it would sell on the black market. It must be expensive, as the two guards were holding fully automatic rifles. I shivered, hearing my BrainPal start to work

.:hello:. the female A.I. voice said. I kept forgetting that she was in there, controlling my chip. Her name was Jennifer, Jen for short. She was able to talk to me because she was inside my BrainPal, a computer chip implanted into my brain, so no one else could hear her.

 _Do you know what that suit is?_ I asked her.

.:No. The material of the object doesn't seem to be any known fabric in my database:. That surprised me, Jen was a miniature supercomputer, almost all knowing, able to complete hundreds of tasks at once. At least, that's what the lab told me during the experiments.

 _Is there any way to figure out what material it is?_ I asked.

.:Yes, but you need to hold it, and the scanners within the chip can pick it up:. As she finished saying that, I looked back at the car. They started to leave, carefully putting the fabric back into the car. they then walked off, taking the keys and locking the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, seeing as you're reading this, it means you enjoyed my first chapter. Its nice to know that i'm doing okay at a story. Heres the next chapter.**

 **Once again, I do not own The Ghost Brigades, it is owned by john Scalzi, except for my O.C.s**

 **Chapter 2**

 _him_

 _Now's my chance. Jen, tag them before they leave, I don't want them sneaking up on me._ all of a sudden, two red diamonds appeared, with a slowly increasing number above them. first fifteen meters, then eighteen meters. the two people stopped. I could hear the ignition of another car, and then the tags started to move again, this time faster. then, they disappeared completely, finally moving out of tracking range. I then headed over to the car, quietly, in case they came back or had more people guarding it.

.:want me to unlock the doors? because I could easily unlock those doors:. Jen asked, while I was looking at the locking mechanism.

 _Nah, I can get it. besides, I need to practice my lock picking anyways, i've been getting rusty ever since you were put in my head._ I took the wallet out of my pocket, and opened a secret lead lined compartment that hid all of my lock picking supplies. I carefully started with the door, and in under ten seconds, the door was opened. I put my tools back in their places, and put it back in my pocket. _Let's see what we have._ I opened the side door, and there it was. _can you tell me what it is Jen?_ I asked, holding the materiel in my hand.

.:well, it's not a fabric, its mechanical. the whole suit is made up of nanobots, and they seem to be on a default setting:. Thats weird, nanobots now are just used for fast ammunition production for the military and basic household cleaning supplies. so either the two guards work for the military,

.:it seems to be some sort of advanced body armor. this thing has over 3,000 different tasks it could complete though. would you like me to list them all:.

 _no, just give me the basics_.

.:Well, it hardens up into armor when you are in danger, can survive reentry with you in it, can withstand temperatures hotter than a volcano without the wearer feeling anything other than a slight change in temperature, can change the molecules around you to give you almost complete invisibility or` slow bullets:. hearing these tasks made me think of it as a wearable multi-tool. it seemed too good to be true though, and I needed to know if it was a trap or not. _Jen, can you check and see if there are any things that could kill or trap me, I want to test this out before we head back._

.:Sure:. I could then feel the lack of a presence in my head, signaling that she left into the confines of the chip, to look through the list. _Must be a lot of data to take in_. I thought, as she rarely needed to leave my consciousness in order to read data. _Well, I guess I just have to sit and wait._


	3. Important notice 2

**So, it's a little bit later than a couple of weeks** **. Sorry about that. It was a mix of me forgetting and me not having the time. I'll still post all except for the chapter I was working on, which is still 11 I think. Oh well. it's just going to be a copy paste so you'll see where I cut it off. Well, that's all for the update.**


End file.
